In one prior art related to hybrid module assembling, a hybrid module usually included a plurality of semiconductor chips and a plurality of Surface Mount Technology components (SMT) including resistors, conductors, inductors and other SMT components. The prior art process of manufacturing a hybrid module included the process of mounting semiconductor chips or packaged devices and SMT components on a ceramic substrate.
There are several prior art machines that do automatic die attachment for high power semiconductors. These machines utilize the standard process of scrubbing the die in a figure eight pattern to eliminate any voids under the die. The die is attached using an eutectic solder. However, the usage of these machines is a very expensive and a time consuming procedure because the die is attached to each chip at one chip at the time.
What is needed is a high power hybrid module assembling apparatus that utilizes a more time efficient and less expensive die attachment procedure.